rapfandomcom-20200223-history
To Live
"To Live & Die in L.A." is a single by rapper 2Pac (who at the time went by the name Makaveli) from his album The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory. The song samples "Do Me, Baby", a song by Prince from the early '80s. It starts with an interview originally performed on KKBT's Street Science program; The host asks a man what he thinks of 2Pac's new album and he responds by saying he loves it. He then expresses that his music heightens the East/West Coast Feud, most likely referring to 2Pac's personal attack song toward The Notorious B.I.G., Hit 'Em Up. The song then starts as 2Pac reflects on his life, with Val Young singing the chorus. The song peaked at #10 on the UK Singles chart. It is unknown, however, if the song did peak at #10 on the U.S. Rap chart. It was later included on 2Pac's Greatest Hits album in 1998. This video was filmed a month before Tupac's death and is one of the last videos the rapper filmed. The video for this song features Tupac at various locales around the Los Angeles area, mostly in South Central. Most notable is the Baldwin Hills-Crenshaw Plaza which was used as a major film location. Tupac can be seen rolling up to the mall in his Jaguar convertible, and walking inside. He is also seen singing with a group of teenagers dancing around him. Lyrics (Dominique) Street Science, you're on the air *static* What do you feel when you hear a record like Tupac's new one? *static* (Man Responds) I love Tupac's new record *static* (Dominique) Right, but don't you feel like that creates *static* a tension between East and West? *static* He's talking about killing people *static* I had sex with your wife and not in those words *static* but he's talking about I wanna see you deceased *static* Intro: Makaveli No doubt... to live and die in LA California -- what you say about Los Angeles Still the only place for me that never rains in the sun and everybody got love Verse One: Makaveli To live and die in LA, where everyday we try to fatten our pockets Us niggaz hustle for the cash so it's hard to knok it Everybody got they own thang, currency chasin Worldwide through the hard times, worryin faces Shed tears as we bury niggaz close to heart What was a friend now a ghost in the dark, cold hearted bout it Nigga got smoked by a fiend, tryin to floss on him Blind to a broken man's dream, a hard lesson Court cases keep me guessin, plea bargain ain't an option now, so I'm stressin, cost me more to be free than a life in the pen Makin money off of cuss words, writin again Learn how to think ahead, so I fight with my pen Late night down Sunset likin this sin What's the worst they could do to a nigga got me lost in hell To live and die in LA on bail, my angel sing Chorus: Val Young To live and die in LA, it's the place to be You've got to be there to know it, what everybody wanna see (2X) Verse Two: Makaveli It's the, City of Angels and constant danger South Central LA, can't get no stranger Full of drama like a soap opera, on the curb Watchin the ghetto bird helicopters, I observe So many niggaz gettin three strikes, tossed in jail I swear the pen the right across from hell, I can't cry Cause it's on now, I'm just a nigga on his own now Livin life Thug style, so I can't smile Writin to my peoples when they ask for pictures Thinkin Cali just fun and bitches, hahaha Better learn about the dress code, B's and C's All them other niggaz copycats, these is G's I love Cali like I love woman Cause every nigga in LA got a little bit of Thug in him We might fight with each other, but I promise you this We'll burn this bitch down, get us pissed To live and die in LA (Let my angel sing) Chorus Verse Three: Makaveli Cause would it be LA without Mexicans? Black love brown pride in the sets again Pete Wilson tryin to see us all broke, I'm on some bullshit Out for everything they owe, remember K-DAY Weekends, Crenshaw -- MLK Automatics rang free, niggaz lost they way Gang signs being showed, nigga love your hood But reconize and it's all good, where the weed at? Niggaz gettin shermed out Snoop Dogg in this muhfucka burned out, M.O.B. Big Suge in the Low-Low, bounce and turn Dogg Pound in the Lex, wit a ounce to burn Got them Watts niggaz with me, OFTB They got some hash took the stash left the rest for me Neckbone, Tre, Head Ron, Punchy too Big Rock got knocked, but this one's for you I hit the studio and drop a jewel, hopin it pay Gettin high watchin time fly, to live and die in LA (Let my angel sing) Chorus Outro: Makaveli This go out for 92.3, and 106 All the radio stations that be bumpin my shit Makin my shit sells katruple quatraple platinum, hehe This go out to all the magazines that supported me All the real motherfuckers All the stores, the mom and pop spots A&R people, all y'all motherfuckers LA, California Love part motherfuckin Two Without gay ass Dre Video 500px|left External links *Lyrics Wiki Category:Singles Category:Songs